


Glasses

by ghostpun



Series: Birdmen Drabbles [6]
Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Gen, M/M, Pining, but idk if people like it who knows, it's just some fun and being mean to eishi, models au, there is like 0 plot here it's just drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Just some quick drabbles/excerpts from a few months back for a Model AU I probably won't ever develop further. Mainly got inspired from talk in the Discord a while ago
Relationships: Karasuma Eishi & Bird Club, Karasuma Eishi & Takayama Sou, Karasuma Eishi/Takayama Sou
Series: Birdmen Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Glasses

“Takayama sure does have a lot of fans.” Sagisawsa laughs, fixing the bag on his shoulder.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Karasuma says, rolling his eyes. “You get stopped all the time by a bunch of girls.”

“Yeah, but that’s because I do more than just modeling.” The brunet says, wagging his finger. “Being a model usually doesn’t attract this much attention! You should know, you’re one too!”

“That’s because I’m just plain. Takayama has spiky hair and a mysterious aura, so of course the girls like him. I mean, look at him, he’s the perfect gentleman.” 

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Sagisawa smirks, elbowing the other. 

“Please, like I’d want to be surrounded by fans like that.”

Sagisawa laughs. “It’s not like the girls have a chance, anyways.”

“Huh?” Karasuma blinks. “I don’t remember the agency prohibiting dating. Isn’t that more of an idol thing?”

Sagisawa lets out a laugh. “It is, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Seriously, think about it, have you seen Takayama actually seem interested in a girl?”

Karasuma thinks about it for a moment. “I think he’s flirted with some before? Like with that London model he hung around with a few months ago?”

“Karasuma, being nice to someone isn’t flirting. Besides, those two are just friends. You hang out with Takayama the most, I’m sure you’ve noticed he’s never mentioned anyone!”

“I guess not.” Karasuma admits. He looks back over to the crowd, when Takayama happens to look up at that moment, their eyes catching.

“Come to think of it,” Sagisawa says, smirk in his voice, “The only person I’ve heard Takayama ever inquiry about is you.”

Blushing, Karasuma whips his head around to stare at the other. “Wh-“

“Gotta run!” Sagisawa winks, before booking it off and around the corner.

…

Karasuma steps outside of the building and his shoot has been scheduled. Looking across the street, there seems to be a small park, a nice pathway weaving its way through a nice amount of trees and bark benches. He rolls his eyes. 

A few minutes prior, he had been asked to locate his fellow model for the shoot, who had a terrible habit of disappearing. According to his rag team of friends, Karasuma always somehow knew where he would be. It wasn’t even that hard to figure out.

He makes his way across, walking aimlessly around the path and the numerous trees, before stopping a particularly large and sturdy one. A branch falls at his feet, and Karasuma looks up.

“You’re supposed to be working, you know.”

Despite the shadows the leaves provide, Takayama’s grin is blinding. “I’m on break.”

“Your ‘break’ ended five minutes ago,” Karasuma replies, rolling his eyes. “Marilyn’s been frantically looking all over for you.”

There’s a rush of air, and Takayama is suddenly on the ground in front of him, having jumped down. Karasuma tries to keep his cool and stay annoyed, until Takayama looks up at him, and he realizes that he’s still wearing the fake glasses from the shoot. Karasuma feels his face automatically heat up.  _ (Stupid, attractive Takayama and being able to pull off glasses!) _

The other teen seems to not have noticed the other’s predicament, standing up and leaning against the trunk of the tree, a small grin on his face.

Letting out a huff, Karasuma tries to not look at him. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Takayama nods, goes to adjust the glasses falling off his face, before pausing. “Oh, I forgot to take these off.” He fiddles with the frame, starting to lift them away, when Karasuma, impulsively, blurts: “You should keep them on,” Then immediately mentally kicks himself.

Takayama blinks, before a weird, knowing smile tugs at his lips. “Oh?”

“I-I mean,” he stutters, feeling as if he’s about to pass out from embarrassment, “Well, uhm, they’re not a bad look, so…”

The other model adjusts the glasses back onto his nose. “I think I’ll keep them on, then.”

“We should head back,” Karasuma squeaks, turning on his foot.

The spiky haired model merely hums, trailing after the other as they weave out of the park, across the street, and back into the building. Right before they get back to the room, Karasuma stopped by a hand grabbing at his wrist. He turns, quizzically looking up at the other, heart only to start racing as he realizes how close they are.

“Ta-”

“I think you look good with glasses, too.” He reaches forward to push Karasuma’s glasses a bit further back on his nose, only to then pull away and enter the door to their left. Karasuma feels like he’s actually going to combust, nervously pushing back his bangs and spends way too long trying to quell his heartbeat. He jumps when an employee peers out into the hallway to inform him they need him to change into the next line of clothes, before quickly following after, desperately trying not to replay what just happened in his mind.

He utterly fails, and he’s pretty sure he’s lost sleep over this, over stupid Takayama and his smile. 

“You’ve been wearing your glasses a lot more, Eichan!” Kamoda says, a week later, taking a sip of his sports drink.

“Huh? You’ve noticed?”

“Yeah! You’ve been basically wearing contacts nonstop since you were scouted back in third year of middle school, but you seem to be wearing your glasses more often!” He reaches forward to ruffle the top of the other’s head. “Looks like nerd Eishi’s back!”

Karasuma pushes the arm off of him. “Idiot.”

“So, what happened?” Kamoda laughs, rolling forward onto his feet. “Were the contacts hurting your eyes?”

“Uh,” Karasuma starts, before his mind decides to play the memory of Takayama close to his face, the words  _ ‘I think you look good with glasses’ _ bouncing around in his head. “Something like that…”

Kamoda leans down and to the side, so he gets a better look at his best friend’s face. “You’re blushing!”

The shorter boy yelps, stumbling backwards while his hands immediately reach up to cover his red face. “S-Shut up!” 

The other lets out a bright laugh. “Did someone compliment your glasses or something?”

“You-!! When did you get so perceptive!?” 

He puffs out his chest. “I have my moments!” He grins, finger pointing up. “Wait, wait. Let me try to guess!”

“This isn’t a game-!!”

“It’s Takayama, right?! Right?!” Karasuma lets out a screech, and Kamoda fist pumps the air. “Yes! I totally called it!”

“Idiot!!!!” 

“Aw, it’s okay to have a crush, Eichan!”

“Am I obvious?! Is it that obvious!?”

“I don’t know if you want me to answer that…”

“Aaaagh!!!! Nevermind! Let’s just go!” He doesn’t wait for Kamoda, instead dashing down the street. (Kamoda catches up soon anyways, curse him and his long legs).

…

“Sooo,” Sagisawa jostles his strawberry drink around, the boba at the bottom swirling, before taking a sip. “Kamoda was telling me something interesting the other day.” 

The other teen isn’t paying attention, busy mindlessly scrolling through his phone and drinking from his own cup. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” If Karasuma had bothered to look up, he would’ve seen Sagisawa’s devilish grin. “Something about a certain best friend of his having a crush on our fellow model Takayama Sou?”

Karasuma chokes on his coffee, causing some to spill on his shirt. He frantically wipes at his mouth before trying to clean up the mess with a napkin. “I-I-”

“So I was right!”

“You will say nothing,  _ Nothing _ about this to him.” He’s going to absolutely  _ murder  _ Kamoda.

“Aww, don’t be like that!” The brunet laughs, drinking from his cup. “You know he likes you too, right?”

“Bullshit.” He finishes mopping up and angrily throws the napkins on the table.

“Don’t be so crabby~! You two are terrible at hiding it. Did you know there’s a Twitter hashtag going around for you two?”

Karasuma scrunches his nose up. “The public shouldn’t theorize on my relationship status.”

“Yeah, it’s invasive, but my point is people have noticed you both dig each other! I’m sure if I asked Takayama about it he’d admit it.”

Just as Karasuma is about to rebut, the door to the cafe jingles open, and Karasuma’s mouth hangs open as the teen in question walks through the door, and heads to the front counter. Sagisawa tilts his head in curiosity at the other’s reaction, before quickly glancing over his shoulder, then looks back at Karasuma with an absolutely mischievous grin.

Before Karasuma can think, the brunet already has his hand out in a wave and begins to raise his voice to call Takayama over. Acting purely on instinct, Karasuma shoves him hard enough Sagisawa topples to the floor.

“What the heck!?” Sagisawa yelps, scrambling back into his seat and wiping the wrinkles out of the shirt. “That wasn’t very model-like of you!”

“Neither is squealing about my crush!”

“‘Crush?’” A third voice pipes up, and Karasuma looks, in horror, to see Takayama in front of their table, a small confused smile on his face as he holds a few drinks and a bag of food.

“Crash!” Karasuma squeaks, trying to cover up the mess he’s in, “We were just discussing the time the both of us were in a bus crash together!”

“Oh,” The spiky haired 17 year-old blinks, thinking for a moment. “I think I remember that?”

“Y-Yeah, t was when I was out of school for a week, if you remember.” Karasuma honestly forgets himself that they were in the same class in third year junior high, sometimes.

Takayama nods. “Right.”

“Were you two friends in middle school?” Sagisawa asks, as if he literally didn’t attend the same middle school as them. Karasuma wouldn't be surprised if Sagisawa had a filing cabinet full of information on anyone he’s ever interacted with. 

“Not really. I didn’t really interact with anyone.” Takayama replies, snapping Karasuma out of the mental image of Sagisawa rooting for files in a badly lit room, producing manilla folders of him.

The short teen takes a sip of his coffee. “You mainly just stared out the window.”

“Mhm.”

“Well,” Sagisawa begins. “Modeling is an alienating experience in itself, but at least you have us, now, right?” He leans playfully against Karasuma’s shoulder, sneakily putting the other in the other’s line of sight.

Takayama smiles directly at Karasuma when he says: “Right.”

“And  _ speaking _ of-“ A hand roughly slaps itself over Sagisawa’s mouth, Karasuma glaring. The brunet tries to move the shorter boy’s hand to finish his sentence, but it just ends with them tussling, and somehow ending with the taller of the two in a headlock, arms flailing in defeat.

“You two are good friends,” Takayama says after the two pause, with an honest smile on his face.

“Yep,” Karasuma replies, increasing pressure on the headlock. “Good friends that keep secrets,  _ right, _ Sagisawa?”

The teen nods his head, a bit frantic, before Karasuma releases him from his grip. Sagisawa sulks into his tea.

Takayama raises the bag of food in one of his hands. “I have to go back to work, so…”

“Good luck on your shoot,” Karasuma says, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Mhm. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The short haired boy sighs. “Early as always.”

Takayama chuckles, before waving and exiting out the door. Sagisawa rubs the side of his neck. “So mean, Karasuma! That actually hurt!”

“You deserved it! Don’t go butting into others' love lives!”

“But did you see how he was looking at you?! He barely glanced at me! He’s into you!”

“I think you should get your eyes checked.”

“You’re the one with glasses, y’know.”

He opens his mouth to retort, before pouting and adjusting the rectangular frames. “Touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> general au notes:  
> -the bird club kids still get in the bus crash, but all live (without the help of Takayama, as seraphs aren't a thing in this universe, probably)  
> -due to the car crash, this (somehow) pushes Karasuma's mom to forcing/convincing Eishi into the modelling business, gigs, etc. She'd [probably be his agent and I'm sure there are a lot of arguments.  
> -In this AU, Sagisawa has always been a model/idol, and becomes friends with Karasuma because they get gigs together sometimes (and also "oh hey didn't we go to middle school together? weren't we in that bus crash? lol that was wack")  
> -Kamoda and Umino aren't models, they're just Karasuma and Sagisawa's respective friends and like to tag along (aka sneak into) their shoots. Kamoda and Umino definitely became friends over their mutual love for sneaking (please imagine Karasuma being handed his coffee, only to look up and realize it's Umino pretending to be an assistant)   
> -Takayama gets into modeling as a way to make money for his grandfather, because he's popular, for "some reason." Marilyn is his agent because I say so.
> 
> also, if you want a doodle I did based off this fic:
> 
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/344197537583988738/737003291547795456/models.png?width=713&height=603


End file.
